The present disclosure relates generally to automation of pre-existing fixtures. Specifically, in illustrative embodiments, there is disclosed a novel design for the instant alignment and installation to an existing fixture and the ability to wirelessly actuate a lever and/or other control on the fixture, and other embodiments relating to automated control of fixtures.
As is known in the art, adding automated or remote control functionality to existing fixtures typically entails either physical replacement, modification, and/or disassembly of all or part of the existing fixture, or bypassing the existing fixture entirely. This creates impediments to consumer adoption because many are unwilling to make changes to electrical connections or want to control lights and other fixtures connected to an existing switch.